Why Valentine's Day Sucks
by Vampire Scooby
Summary: To try and make Valentine’s Day special for Prussia, Canada goes to France to get some help. Too bad Canada didn’t know that Prussia hates Valentine’s . Inclues Awkward!Prussia, Angry!Canada, MatchMaker!France, PruCan, and Hints of ItaGerm.


**This was originally written for the 'Live Journal PruCan exchange. The prompts were: Canada going to France for advice for a "romantic Valentine's Day" date with Gilbert, unaware that Gilbert hates Valentine's Day, and a touch of "Gilbert attempting to be romantic and failing very awkwardly. Confused!butamused!Canada" in the end. I had a ton of fun writing this...and I hopes you like it~ **

**Word Count/Media:** 7,753

**Other Pairings/Characters**: Prussia/Canada, France, France/World, hinted one-sided!Prussia/Hungary, implied Germany/Italy

* * *

Why Valentine's Day Sucks

Canada sat on the couch looking at the commercial on TV. It was something about Valentines Day and getting that 'special gift'. Canada had forgotten that the holiday was coming up. He normally didn't do anything big for the holiday, but this was the first one that he wasn't alone. This was his first Valentines Day with Prussia. He personally wasn't the biggest fan of February 14th, but Prussia went all out on holidays, it seemed. He knew how Prussia was on April Fools Day, the day that Canada would always remember as the day their relationship started. Well, it was kind of the day their relationship started. Canada had known Prussia before, he met him once or twice when he was France's colony and he had seen the albino at some meetings. But April the first was the start of their friendship, that later advanced further. But the point was that the older nation went all out on April Fool's Day.

He also seemed to go all out on every other holiday that the Canadian had known him, so far. Canada, in fact, was still picking up tinsel from Christmas. Not only did the Prussian go overboard with the decorations, but he was full of Christmas sprit. Canada thought that Prussia would have just treated it like any other day. But he was the one that insisted on setting up a tree, and decorating the house, and all the mistletoe. Prussia attempted to hang it where ever he could. Canada did expect that to happen, always claming that passing more then one of them would make Canada have to 'pay' more. This got rather annoying, so after Christmas when they came down, Canada was happy. Then New Year's had come. Prussia was big on that holiday as well. Though, Canada wasn't sure if Prussia liked the whole 'I'm so awesome I've lived for another year' or the 'New Year's kiss/more then that' more.

All Canada knew right now was that Prussia was going to go all out for Valentines Day. Canada found this kind of unfair, Prussia always went all out for him, and he never did for the older nation. He decided that he would surprise Prussia on the 14th. He'd make Prussia see that he could have fun on holidays too! That and he'd show Prussia how much he cared. Now he had to decide what to do. He knew nothing about Valentines Day, or how people acted. He'd never had someone to spend it with before. He'd need help, and after thinking for a few moments, he knew where he'd have to go to get it.

This is how Canada found himself outside of France's house one day, a few days after deciding that he needed to do something for Prussia. He took a deep breath, trying not to turn around and go to someone else. He knocked on the door, waiting for France to answer the door. Canada found himself thinking that this may not have been the best idea, but it was too late as France did answer the door. He looked at Canada for a moment. Then a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Ah, _Mon chere_ Mathieu! What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, stepping off to the side so Canada could come in the door. Canada walked in and France shut the door behind him. Once inside France led him to his living room.

"Would you like some wine, Mathieu?" France asked.

"Sure..." Canada said. France left to go get it. While he was gone, Canada thought about how he'd ask France about Valentine's Day. France came back with two wine glasses and handed one to Canada.

"Now, Mathieu, what brings you here today?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"W-well...it's about Valentine's Day..." Canada said nervously. France got a huge smile on his face. Was Canada going to ask him to join him? He knew Canada would see that they would be good together! But he couldn't on Valentine's Day!

"Why, Mathieu, are you going to ask me to spend the day with you?" France asked him, he cursed the fact that he was busy though. "If you are, I am sorry to say that I am busy that day!" Canada was blushing red, France noticed.

"Non, I-I actually want to make Valentines Day special for someone...but I don't know how. I was kind of hoping...that you'd tell me." Canada was looking at his glass of wine. He'd rather not let France know it was Prussia.

"Someone?" France asked, "Like a special someone?" He said Canada nod his head. "Oh? Does this special person know they are special to you?" He saw Canada blush even redder. France thought that he could have rivaled China's flag with his very red face.

"Um...Well, I've liked him since June of...two years ago...and we've been together since July of last year..." He said. They had gotten together on July 4th, strangely enough. But that was another story in itself.

"I see." France said. He had a strange feeling that it was Russia. "Who is it?"

"Does it matter?" He asked. He'd rather not tell his France, his older brother, that he was dating his friend.

"Mathieu, everyone is different, and how else will I be able to tell what he'll like?" France could barely hold back his smirk. He knew it Russia, there was no one else it could be. That had to be why Canada was trying to keep it from him. Though, France didn't know what kinds of things that Russia would like. The closet person he could think of was Prussia...who hated Valentine's Day. He'd have to think of something else to tell Canada. Now he just had to get the younger nation to admit that it was Russia.

"Can't you just help me...aren't you the nation of love? You have to know stuff that everyone would like!" France smiled at him. He knew it had to be Russia. They were neighbors, dating Russia wasn't something most people would brag about, and Russia was always asking Canada to become one with him. And while Russia might be dangerous, he made Canada happy and who was France to say anything.

"It does not work like that, Mathieu."

"Well...can you just tell me what most people like...and I'll tell you whether or not he'll like it?" Canada asked him, hoping that France would go for that. He just wanted to make Valentine's Day special for Prussia. He found it a bit unfair that the older man had gone out of his way to make him feel loved...and he wanted to return the favor.

"_Qui, _that will do." France said, sighing. He'd have to figure it out later. "Now, to seduce someone..." he started, but was cut off by Canada.

"I don't want to seduce him! I want to...show him that I care about him..." He said, blushing. He loved Prussia, and he didn't have a problem admitting it...to himself.

"Oh? You don't want it to end with sex?" France asked, surprised. Who didn't like sex?

"It's not...I mean..." Canada was totally red by this point, "I wouldn't mind...but...it's not like it's something we've never done...and I wanted to show that I cared...make it a special day..." Maybe he shouldn't have asked France.

"Is this mystery person good in bed?" France asked, now teasing the Canadian. Just as he predicted, Canada looked to the ground and refused to make eye contact.

"Francis! Can you just help me with making Valentine's Day special!?" He'd rather not talk about his (rather good) sex life.

"Fine, fine, Mon Chere, you are no fun~" France said. "First let us work on your outfit." He looked at the hoodie and jeans that Canada was wearing. He doubted that Canada owned anything but his uniform and that...hoodie. He'd have to give the young blond something.

"What's wrong with my clothing?" Canada asked, seeing nothing wrong with his red hoodie and jeans. Prussia normally didn't mind them. He saw France shake his head.

"If you want the day to be special, then you must dress like it's special!" France said crossing his arms over his chest. He saw Canada sigh.

"Fine...what should I do then? I don't really have much else but my military uniform...which I don't think is a good idea to wear." Canada was now regretting this. But he wanted to show Prussia how much he loved him. Neither of them had actually said that they loved each other yet. Canada knew that he loved the older man, and he was almost sure that Prussia loved him back. Though, he was too afraid of Prussia rejecting his feelings to tell him. That's why he had to try on Valentine's Day! February 14th was special... it had to be! He looked at France, who seemed to be analyzing him.

"Well, Mathieu, I think I may have something that will fit you." He stood up and held a hand out to Canada. "Come, let us venture to my closet to see what I can find for you."

Canada took a deep breath and let it out before reaching up and grabbing France's hand. It'd work out, he was sure.

* * *

Did Canada think he was sure? He wasn't anymore.

"Francis...do you remember that I said I didn't want to seduce him?" He asked, looking at the thingin France's hands.

"I do." France said, holding the outfit up to Canada. "I do not see the problem with this outfit." Canada narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

"Outfit? It can't be an outfit unless it has cloth...which that is lacking in!" He pointed to the 'outfit' in France's hands. It was shot leather shorts, and...Some kind of what looked like a crop top... and they were connected by two straps. Canada wondered, yet again, if maybe he should have asked England.

"There is cloth." France gestured to the little bit of clothing there was.

"Francis! Will you please help me?" He frowned. Was France just making this a huge joke? France sighed and put the...outfit...away.

"Will this be casual or fancy?" France asked, in an almost tired voice. Canada was ruining his fun. He also didn't see any problems with that outfit.

"I'll probably just be casual..." Canada admitted. They'd both prefer just to do something at home. Even if Prussia was loud, and liked to go out he still could like quiet things too. Plus, Canada thought it might be more romantic. He saw France go through his closet and pull out a pair of black jeans. He tossed them to Canada.

"They will probably be a little tight on you, but that is what we are going for, no?" France then went back to his closet and pulled out a blue button down shirt. He tossed that at Canada as well.

"There you go...that should help your clothing situation." Canada smiled at France

"Thank you so much Francis!"

"Now, we have to cover, etiquette, food, gifts, speech...I do hope you have some time." France said before closing in on Canada to try to make his date romantic. And that was when the real lessons started.

33333333PruCan33333333

When Valentines Day came around, Canada had woken up with out Prussia by his side. He had sent Prussia home the day before, so he could get everything prepared. He got up around noon and yawned.

"Morning already?" He asked himself. Kumajiro, who was sitting on his legs, answered.

"Who are you again?" Canada just sighed and didn't answer the bear. He got up out of bed and stretched. He then glanced at his bedside calendar and remembered the date.

"Valentine's Day..." He sighed. "Guess I should start getting things ready..." He had left France's home with a list of things. He also left with a list of things not to do. On the top of that list was serve pancakes. Even if Prussia loved them, they did have the breakfast food a lot, and it wasn't exactly special. So he got out some hamburger to thaw. Between him and France they decided that spaghetti with home made meatballs would world nicely. While that was thawing he grabbed his phone. He had Prussia's number as the number five speed dial, he actually had wanted to put Prussia at number two but the albino had changed it to 'reflect his five awesome meters'. He hit the five button and hit talk. He balanced the phone on his shoulder, because he was going to look for that nice red table cloth he had somewhere around here. He started going through his kitchen pantry, where it would have been, while he waited for Prussia to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Prussia's voice came through the phone as the ringing stopped.

"Gil?" Canada felt almost silly asking. He knew it was Prussia, it was Prussia's phone and his voice.

"Birdie? What's going on, kid?" Prussia yawned. Canada knew he must have just gotten up as well. He was also glad that Prussia couldn't see him. He was pink from the pet name Prussia had gotten use to calling him. Birdie...he almost wondered were Prussia came up with that, when he remembered Gilbird. Gilbird. He'd have to figure out what to do with the bird for tonight. The little yellow bird would probably get in the way of dinner. Maybe he'd put the bird in a different room with Kumakazi. That might work.

"Could you come over at 6 tonight?" Canada asked him. He found his table cloth in the pantry. He shook it out to get the dust off of it.

"Tonight?" Prussia asked, tying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes tonight!" Canada laughed, "Will you come over?" He heard Prussia sigh.

"For you, Birdie." Prussia could almost hear the smile on the young nation's face.

"Great! I'll see you at 6 then." Canada was about to hang up the phone, but quickly added, "And Gil...I...I ...I..." He was trying to tell Prussia he loved him...but maybe it would be best in person anyway. But now he had to say something! "I...I like totally can't wait to see you." Oh god. Did he just go all Poland on Prussia? He heard Prussia start laughing.

"Turning into that Pole, are we kid? Does that mean you'll be in a skirt tonight?" Prussia laughed. Oh Canada, his awesome little Birdie.

"I'll be in pants...which reminds me..." Canada probably should tell him to look nice.

"Pants? Am I getting in yours tonight?" Prussia asked. Canada flushed red again. He carried the table cloth over to the table and laid it out.

"N-well...I don't know, depends on your behavior." Canada struggled with the stupid scarlet table cloth. He couldn't help but notice it was a few shades darker then Prussia's blood red eyes. "Anyway, wear something kind of nice."

"Nice? Like how nice?" Prussia groaned. What could Canada possibly want to do that involved dressing really nice?

"Nothing too dressy. Nothing like a suit...just...nice pants and a shirt that doesn't say anything." Canada finally finished wrestling with the cloth.

"I guess I could do that." Prussia said, he'd have to actually wash a nice shirt....nah, He'd just make West do it.

"Great. I'll see you later then, Gil." _I love you_.

"See you then, Birdie." Prussia hung up the phone. He'd have to get his brother to wash his shirt.  
Canada smiled, this would go great! He then went and grabbed a vase, he'd have to get some roses to put in it. It'd make a nice centerpiece. He set it on the center of the table. After this he got some candle holders and placed one on each side of the vase. France's list did say candle light dinner. After he had gotten the table set up, Canada went out to buy roses.

It took two hours.

Two hours to get five roses for a vase. That's how packed the stores were on Valentine's Day. Canada had never noticed it before, but now that he wasn't alone he did. He set the flowers in the vase and went to start on the meal. He quickly started making the meatballs, as they took the most time. Once he had them in the pan he set the oven to pre-heat. While the oven was doing that, he went and got a bottle of wine out and put it in the fridge. He was doing everything as France instructed. Prussia was gonna be so surprised!

He eventually got everything in place. By five forty-five the food was almost finished, the table was set, the lights were dimmed, the candles lit. He then went upstairs to get himself ready. He grabbed the outfit that France had lent him, somehow getting the pants on. France was right when he said they'd be tight. Then he slipped the blue shirt on, messing up his hair big time. After a quick brush through he ran back down stairs to finish dinner, and get it put on the plates, which were already on the table. He glanced at the clock, it was six. He left his dinning room, making his way toward the door, so he could let Prussia in when he got here. Canada wasn't really expecting him until ten after, because Prussia was normally late anyway. At about six fifteen, he heard a knock on the door. He tried to calm himself down, so he didn't look too excited. He opened the door to see Prussia was wearing...dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Well, it was nicer then he expected. Though, the black looked really good on Prussia, it brought out his eyes, and made his hair seem even lighter.

"H-Hey Gil!" Canada said, pulling him into a hug. He felt Prussia quickly stiffen, before relaxing and hugging him back.

"Hey, Birdie." He said, sounding quite happy. "I see you missed the awesomeness that's me. Not that you shouldn't, because I'm too awesome not to be missed!" He pulled himself away from Canada to look at him.

"I did miss you." Canada said. He looked at Prussia's blood red eyes, "Did you miss me?"

"Ah, Birdie, you know I'm too awesome to..." He looked at the look on Canada's face. "I guess I did miss you." He grumbled. Damn Canada, turning him into a pansy. But Canada smiled when he said that, so it couldn't have been that bad.

"That's good." Canada said. He moved his one hand down to capture Prussia's. "Ready?" He asked all his excitement showing. Prussia smiled, he brought the hand not in Canada's up to ruffle Canada's hair.

"Sure, but what are we doing?" Canada didn't say anything. He started leading his boyfriend to his dinning room. Once getting there he stopped at the doorway, letting Prussia look into the room himself.

And look into the room, Prussia did. He noticed that it was dark, just candle light. There was a nice dinner and wine... So Canada just wanted to have dinner? Prussia looked at Canada for a bit more of an explanation. Wondering why he suddenly insisted on this. Not that Prussia minded going out with the blond nation, but it was just so sudden.

"Matt...What's with the dinner?" He finally asked. He saw Canada's face fall a little. "Not that I mind it!" He said, trying to save himself, "It's just kinda...sudden. Any reason for waning to do...this?" Canada looked at him strangely.

"It's for Valentine's Day!" He said happily. He tugged on Prussia's hand. "Come on, let's sit down!" Prussia didn't move.

"Valentine's Day?" Prussia asked, pulling his hand out of Canada's. "I don't really _do _that worthless holiday." He crossed his arms over his chest. No way was he celebrating this day.

"But Gil...please, for me?" Canada worked so hard on this! How could Prussia celebrate everything else, but now the holiday of love?

"No, Matthew." Prussia narrowed his eyes at the table. "This day is stupid. It's all about some stupid emotion that doesn't actually exist." Prussia didn't like love. Love fucking hurt. Giving your heart away hurt, no way he was going to try that again (though, he knew that it was probably too late. Canada had gotten to him in a way).

"Love? What do you mean it doesn't exist? Don't you love...?"

"I don't love. Love is unawesome, so I don't love, never have, never will. It's too unawesome." He looked at Canada. Canada looked like he was close to crying. What was up with that? "Matt, what's with the fucking tears?" He asked, bringing a hand up to Canada's face to wipe them away. Canada swatted his hand away.

"It's nothing...you can go if you don't wanna be here." He said, looking to the ground to hide his face from Prussia.

"Oh Matt, quit your crying...I'm too awesome to have tears around me!" He said, what was wrong now? Was this really just because he didn't like some stupid holiday?

"Just go away." He said, trying to shove Prussia out of his dinning room door. Prussia sighed and started toward the door.

"I'll talk to you later then..." Canada just sniffled after him. Prussia left Canada's home, half not believing that Canada was that upset that he didn't celebrate some holiday. He needed to go somewhere. Prussia walked around for a few moments before thinking about going to visit France. He could probably tell him what was up with Canada, and he could probably room with France for the night. He started on his way to France.

Canada, on the other hand, was still upset. So Prussia didn't love him. He should have known, he was just him. Not like he was important, or visible to the rest of the world. Not like he was _America _or anything. He grabbed his phone. Maybe talking to France would make him feel better about his unrequited love. France at least knew who he was...sometimes. He sighed, dialing France's number. It wouldn't be the same ever again. He didn't know how he'd be able to be with Prussia again...being in love, but not having the other man love him. It was heartbreaking.

"_Bonjor_?" France sounded like he was having a good Valentine's Day...at least someone was.

"Hey..." He said, wondering how long it'd take France to figure out it was him. Apparently not too long, as France answered fairly quickly.

"Mathieu? Why are you not with your mystery date?" He thought that his ex-little brother would still be having fun with Russia.

"He...I did everything on your list." Canada said, sniffling. "He not only didn't like it, but let me know that he doesn't love me." Canada left his dinning room to go curl up on his couch. He didn't want to be in that room with all the romantic stuff. He wanted to curl up with his bear that didn't love him, and talk to France, who didn't even love him like a brother, about his boyfriend that didn't love him.

"Oh? I'm sorry, Mathieu." France said, feeling sorry for the poor unnoticed nation. That probably did wonders for his already low self-esteem. "I'd come over, but I'm not able to at the moment." He frowned, the poor boy.

"It's fine...I...I'm so stupid, aren't I?" Canada saw Kumajiro come up and jump on the couch. He pulled him into a hug. The bear seemed to understand that Canada needed a hug, so he cuddled into Canada.

"You're not stupid, Mathieu..." France said. Normally he'd recommend sex for when people were feeling bad, but something told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to recommend it for Canada. "But knowing him, maybe it's for the best." France tried to calm the younger nation. He didn't mind if Canada was with Russia, but he wasn't the sanest nation out there.

"Y-you know who it is?" Canada asked him. He didn't think France would have figured it out.

"It is Russia, no?" He asked. France felt bad for Canada. He knew that broken hearts didn't do wonders for anyone.

"Russia? No...He's a good friend to play hockey with...but that's about it." Why would France think he was dating Russia? Though, he was only one letter off.

"Oh? Well, was I close?" France was normally good at guessing things like this! It was whether or on people wanted sex that he was bad at guessing. And really, who needed to know?

"Depends on what you mean by close..." One letter off, but totally different people.

"Oh? What do you mean by tha-"France was interrupted by a knocking on his door. "Ah, excuse me Mathieu..." He said, intending to just put the phone down to answer his door.

"It's fine...It's Valentine's Day after all and you're busy. Thanks for listening." Canada said before France heard him hang up the phone.

"Poor Mathieu..." He said, setting the phone down and answering his door. He wasn't expecting anyone. But on his door step with Prussia.

"Gilbert? Mon Ami, what are you doing here?" France raised an eyebrow. Not that he wasn't happy to see his friend, but he still had to wonder.

"Talking to you." Prussia said, not waiting for France to invite him in. He came into the house himself, shutting the door behind him. "Got any thing to drink?" France sighed and fetched him a beer.

"Here you are. Now, what is it you need?" France asked.

"Answers and a place to crash." Prussia said, putting his feet on France's coffee table. France wrinkled his nose at Prussia's feet.

"Answers? As in you have questions, about today perhaps?" France couldn't believe it. If that was true then PRUSSIA was asking about Valentine's Day. No way would he do that unless he was love. He saw Prussia refuse to make eye contact and turn his head to the ground, possibly to hide a blush. "So it is true! Who?"

"I'm not in love!" Prussia said. "Love is unawesome, and it doesn't affect me!" France scoffed at Prussia's words.

"The more you deny it, mon ami, the more I believe it to be true! Now spill~ Who has captured your heart?" France smiled when he saw Prussia glair at him. He must have been right.

"How many times do I have to say it today, I don't love anyone, and I won't ever!" Prussia growled, he just wanted to ask why the hell Canada was crying. He wasn't expecting the Spanish Inquisition (in his mind he heard Spain yell 'No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!'). France gave him a curious look.

"How many times? You weren't just with Canada were you?"

"Matt? Ya, why?" France blinked. Well, he never expected that. Prussia was with his little brother, who'd have guessed that.

"He just called me." France said, looking at Prussia, who looked at France.

"Did he? Did he happen to tell you why he was upset? Because I can't figure it out, and it'd be awesome if you knew." Prussia looked at France. Why was did he have that look of disbelief on his face?

"Gilbert, how can you not know?" France asked him. "Do you not realize how long he spent putting today together for you?"

"Wait," Prussia commanded. "You mean he's seriously upset that I don't like Valentine's Day?" Who the hell heard of that?

"That may be part of it. He's been planning that for a week, you know. He actually came and asked me how to...how did he put it, oh yes, 'make Valentine's Day special'." France crossed his arms over his chest.

"...sorry? I'm still trying to believe that he's upset because I don't like Valentine's Day." Prussia sighed, "There's nothing wrong with hating a holiday. Plus I make up for it by celebrating the awesome holidays!" Prussia crossed his feet at the ankles. Not his fault that he didn't like love.

"Gilbert, it's more then that." France would have to make the Prussian see reason. "Do you even realize you broke his heart?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm too awesome to hurt him." Prussia pointed out. He was getting really uncomfortable. He didn't even know what was going on anymore! Maybe he should have just stayed and tried to calm Canada down himself.

"I do not know if you have noticed, but he loves you." France pointed out. If this worked out he could defiantly go into couple's therapy. His next case would be America and a certain nation with huge eyebrows. "And I know he thought you loved him." He was trying to make the nation across from him uncomfortable, maybe then he'd see what was right in front of his face.

"Well, he should have known that I'm too awesome for love!" Prussia said. Not his fault that Canada didn't understand awesomeness. France almost face palmed.

"Mon ami, I knew you were an idiot, but I did not believe you to be that stupid." France paused to look at Prussia's confused face. "Tell me, Gilbert, if you do not love him, then why are you with him?"

"Because he's awesome!" Prussia started. "He's got this cute thing going on, and he understands me. He's also nice, which is fucking rare for nations, and I care about him. Plus, have you ever slept with him?" Prussia asked him. "If you have, you'd know." France looked unimpressed.

"I'm being serious." He pointed out.

"So am I." Prussia responded. "I like him, he's cute, and I care about him." Prussia listed off again, this time leaving off the sex joke.

"I do not think that you care about him..." France challenged. This was probably the best way to get Prussia to admit that he made a mistake.

"What do you know?" Prussia started getting defensive. "I care about him more then I've cared about anyone in a long time!" He said.

"Really?" France asked, sneering at his friend. "Then why is that he's crying at home because of you and you're not doing anything to help?" He saw a look of regret cross Prussia's face. France knew he was in love. Now he just had to get Prussia to admit it to him, and then go work things out with Canada.

"That's not my fault! He just started being unawesome and crying and then kicked the awesome me out! I was coming to ask if you knew what was going on with him!" Prussia crossed his arms over his chest. Not his fault that Canada told him to go away!

"You don't normally listen to people's orders. You're acting strange." France pointed out. "The last time you acted like this was about 80 years ago when you lo-"Prussia cut off France's sentence.

"Don't say that!" He growled. France almost smirked at him. He had Prussia, hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh? You don't want me to bring up you loving a certain Hungarian Nation?" France teased. He knew just how to piss Prussia off to get him to admit things. Prussia had narrowed his eyes at France.

"Don't bring that up." Prussia said again, "I don't want to talk about it." Why would France even bring it up? The incident happened 80 years ago when he fell for Hungary. He awesomely confessed he loved her, and she unawesomely shot him down. He then realized that love sucked, and he wasn't going there ever again. Then Canada just had to try to make the love holiday all romantic and shit.

"I think that you, Gilbert, are in denial!" France said, dramatically pointing a finger at Prussia. "I think that you know you love Mathieu, but are too afraid of getting hurt again!" France already had made him mad, and now he had to pile on the dramatics. This was always how he got Prussia to sing like the birds he liked so much.

"I think you're full of shit. I'm too awesome to fall in love!" He insisted. He didn't love Canada! He didn't!

"Oh? Then you do not love Mathieu?" France asked once again.

"For the last time, No! Love's not awesome enough for me." When France seemed to shift in his seat so he was more relaxed Prussia thought he won the argument.

"Then break it off with him." France told, no, commanded him.

"Why would I do that?!" Prussia demanded to know his reasoning. No way he was gonna stop seeing Canada, he was attached. As unawesome as it was, he really did like Canada.

"You're leading him on." France said. "Unlike what you like, I'm sure that he would like an actual relationship." _One with love _was left unsaid, but implied.

"I'm not leading him on!" Prussia claimed, removing his feet from France's table and planting them hard on the floor, "I do like him! And I do care about him!"

"You may like him, but do you really think that's enough for him?" France asked. Crossing one leg over the other. He was so winning this fight. Though, it was more of France was winning for Canada.

"Shut up Francis! You don't know what you're talking about!" Love was unawesome. It didn't do anything good. It only hurt him in the end. He wasn't in love!

"I don't?" France asked. "Well, even if I don't know what I am talking about, it should not matter to you whether or not you are with Mathieu."

"And why is that?" The albino asked through gritted teeth. He'd never wanted to punch his friend more.

"Because, 'like' for you is just a fling. Why would you care about young Mathieu if he's just a fling to you?" France had to hide a smirk. He was so winning~ He deserved something for helping Canada out. Maybe he could convince Canada to let him join in his and Prussia's fun once or twice. That would be a nice payment. He did help out a lot.

"He's not a fling!" Prussia was on his feet now, reaching over and grabbing France's shirt collar. Prussia had lifted France to his feet and held him by the front of his shirt. "I've already said that I'm serious about him!" He growled at France.

"Oh? So leading him on is the same as being serious about him?" France noticed how angry Prussia was. That was actually the only time that the red-eyed nation would admit his feelings, when he was angry. "I mean, if you only like him it won't last long." And that sentence, that sentence was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Fine! Want the truth? Matt's turning me into an unawesome fucking pansy! I love him! Ok!?" He blinked, then realizing what France was trying---had succeeded in doing. He let go of the front of France's shirt and sat back down. France sat down in his own chair.

"Ah, now was that so hard?" He asked, wanting to laugh at his friend.

"Shut up. I hate you." Prussia grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest again, but this time it was in more of a pouting manner.

"Ah yes, you are my friend too." France sighed happily. "Now, you should probably tell Mathieu that...before you destroy your relationship for good." He said. He'd have to let Spain know this development. Their little Prussia was in love (again). And it would actually work out this time.

"Why do I think I'd get hit if I tried that?" Prussia asked him. "What you want me to do is go back," he glanced at the clock, "an hour after I said I didn't' believe in love...and tell him I lied, I do lo-love him?"

"That sounds about right." France said, barely resting the urge to clap excitedly. He'd have to add Hungary to the list of people to tell. She'd enjoy the fact that Prussia was in love with someone so cute~.

"Francis...do you know what he gets like when he's upset?"

"You are speaking of that time that Russia's hockey team beat his by a point, yes? The one that caused him to actually scare _Russia_ to death?" He saw Prussia nod. France laughed. "That is why you need a plan! And lucky for you, I'll help you!" So for half an hour the two worked on how to _romantically_ win Canada back over. When Prussia left France pulled out his phone.

"Hello, Antonio? You'll never guess what happened to Prussia...No, he didn't get arrested again...Would you like me to just tell you?....He's in love again...non, not Hungary again" He then went on to explain Prussia's story to their other bad touch friend.

* * *

Prussia decided he should follow France's advice. And the first thing on that list was to change into something nicer. So he quickly went home (ignoring what sounded like Italy screaming 'harder') He found a black button down shirt and exchanged his T-shirt for that. He looked for something other then jeans, but found nothing. So he just decided to move onto France's next piece of advice. He quickly left the house (This time ignoring what sounded like his brother yelling 'Italiaaaaaaaaaa') for a flower shop. According to France, he had to try to make this fucking unawesomly romantic. So he got some flowers. He wasn't giving Canada roses, hell no. Roses were too mushy! So he grabbed a few yellow carnations, two stripped ones, some orange flowers (which turned out to be lilies), and he grabbed one daffodil for the center. He personally thought they looked good together. He was never big on flowers, and never bothered to learn any of their meanings, so he didn't know what they meant. But he hoped that they meant that Canada would stop his bitching.

After getting flowers he went to the next thing of France's list. Chocolate. But he was so to awesome to buy any heart shaped over used garbage. He looked to see if he could find a maple leaf shaped box. But there weren't any left, so he grabbed the next best thing. A different kind of leaf (that looked familiar, but he was too busy trying to save his relation ship with Canada to remember). The leaf was kind of strange looking, but it seemed to fit Canada. It looked unique, and awesome. He'd show France that yes, he could be romantic just for Canada! After he paid for the candy he knew that he was turning soft. But before he could cruse his new found softness, he remembered why he was doing this, Canada. And he thought that it was a fair trade off. He was going a bit soft...but he got Canada. Sounded good to him.

After getting what France claimed he needed he made his way back to Canada's house. When he got there he shifted the piece offerings into one hand and knocked with the other. After a few moments, Canada opened the door. He had changed into flannel pajama pants and an oversized red shirt. When Canada saw it was Prussia he attempted to slam the door in the heartbreaker's face. Prussia quickly stopped it with his free hand.

"Hey Matt, don't slam the door on the awesome me!" He said, pushing the door back open and stepping in Canada's house.

"Gilbert, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you." Canada said a hint of anger on his voice. He'd moved from crying to being angry as hell, great.

"Just give me a minuet...please?" he asked. Canada sighed.

"Fine. What do you need now?" Canada wanted to add _haven't hurt me enough_ but Prussia probably didn't even realize what he had done. After all, how would Prussia know that Canada loved him?

"Look, I'm so-I'm sor-..." He tried to get an apology out. But it was so damn unawesome! He sighed. "Look Matt, I- I'm sorry I made you cry." He finally got it out. Canada was surprised that Prussia would apologize to him.

"It's fine." Canada really couldn't stay mad at Prussia, he did love the albino. Though, that thought made him depressed a bit more, Prussia and his anti-love stuff.

"I got you something..." He said not making eye contact. He handed the leaf shaped box and flowers to Canada. Canada took them with a raised eyebrow. He noticed the flowers and felt his heart drop. Then he looked at the chocolates and felt his anger rise back up.

"Gilbert...why did you get me these?" He asked, seriously wondering if Prussia was trying to tell him something.

"I-I felt bad for upsetting you...and they made me think of you...so I got them." All people loved flowers and chocolate! Canada would be back in his arms in a jiffy.

"Why did you even....do you know anything about flower meanings? Or were you going off looks?" The blond asked.

"Of course I know flower meanings!" He lied. He must have picked good flowers if Canada was so speechless!

"And the box?" He asked. "Did that remind you of me too?" He asked. Prussia heard an almost angry tone to his voice.

"Well...yes." He said. He looked at Canada, and almost froze. Canada had a look in his eyes that was between 'heartbroken!Canada' and 'hockey!Canada'.

"And you gave them to me because you felt bad about upsetting me and you care?" He questioned. Prussia nodded.

"That's right!" Why did he feel like he was in deep shit? France said this would work...

"Stop lying to me." Canada said, looking heartbroken again. "Just tell me the truth! I can handle it." Canada now hated Valentine's Day. Everything about it was just bad.

"The truth?" Prussia asked. How could Canada tell he was lying? "Fine, you got upset that I didn't like your romantic Valentine's Day shit, so I tried to be romantic by giving you awesome flowers and candy but something's wrong with that! And you're right! I don't know what the hell those flowers mean! I don't see why that's a bi- Matt, why are you laughing?" Canada was laughing at him.

"You couldn't have picked worse flowers." Canada said, glad that Prussia was lying about the meanings, and not about caring about him.

"What do you mean? They look awesome together! Like you and me!" He said, looping an arm around Canada's shoulders. Canada blushed.

"They do...but you picked yellow carnations which mean rejection, striped carnations which 'No, I don't wanna be with you', orange lilies which mean hatred, and one daffodil which means misery. Not really the perfect bunch to try to impress someone." Canada did think they looked nice together though.

"Seriously? What kind of unawesome flowers mean things like that?" He asked. "I thought flowers meant happy shit?" Prussia frowned at the flowers, "How about the candy? That's good...right?"

"Did this really remind you of me...or was that a lie too?" He asked. He looked at the box like Prussia was crazy for buying it.

"Well...it's all...fun, and unique, and like something I know I've seen before and I know it's awesome...but I can't remember exactly what it is...which is like you." He admitted. Where had he seen that leaf before? Canada was laughing at him again.

"Gil...this is a marijuana leaf..." Canada told him. "I thought you were saying I was addicted to it or something..." Canada was unsure if it was good to be compared to the leaf like Prussia just did. He was unsure if Prussia was trying to be sweet, or strange. He'd just go with sweet.

"Really? Well, that sucks." He said. So his attempts had not only failed, but failed epically. He tried to pull Canada closer, but he didn't seem to want to be that close to Prussia.

"It's fine. Thanks for trying." Canada said, trying to escape from Prussia. Even if he did try, Canada still kind of wanted to sulk about not being loved back, when he thought he was. "I think I'm gonna go to bed...I'm kind of tired." He finally escaped Prussia's hold.

"Matt." Prussia sighed once again. "I-I kinda lied about something else." Canada looked at him. Great, now what would Prussia admit to?

"It's just...a while ago something happened, and I'll tell you that story later, that made me want to...how to phrase it," Prussia asked himself. "Oh, I started to guard my heart, you know burry my feelings, don't tell people shit because I don't want them to abuse it." He was shit with words. He reached over and put a hand on Canada's face. "But somehow,you destroyed all that paranoia that I had, and I fell for you." He caressed Canada's face. "And frankly, and if you ever tell anyone this I'm denying it, it fucking scares me. Yes, the awesome I can get scared. It pisses me off that you, cute little Matthew, can do that to me." He admitted, looking at Canada now. Trying to catch his eyes, but Canada refused to make eye contact. "So today, when you brought up Valentine's Day, and love...I panicked and lied." He noticed Canada was still looking away. "God damn it Matt, look at me." Canada turned his head toward Prussia, making eye contact. Canada looked scared, scared of what Prussia would say. This time, Prussia knew how to not mess up. "Thanks. Now where was I? Um...awesome me...you...god Damnit!" He took a moment to gather his train of thought. "Oh! Got it! Anyway, you should feel lucky. Matthew I, the awesomeness of Prussia, loves you." He finally got it out. He waited for Canada to say something. France had better have been telling him the truth, or France was dead.

Canada never did say anything. He grabbed Prussia's arm and pulled him in close, kissing him hard. Prussia wrapped his arms around Canada trying to eliminate all the space between the two of them. When they pulled away Canada smiled at him.

"I love you too." He hugged Prussia close. "So, so much." Prussia couldn't help but smile.

"Damn Matt, you're turning me into a sap." He said not really meaning it. Canada's smile widened.

"You know, I didn't get everything in the dining room put away...if you're hungry." Canada pointed out.

"Sounds awesome." He said. "Lead the way." Food sounded good. Canada twisted out of Prussia's arms and started to his dining room.

"Oh, and I guess that trying to be romantic counts as being good." Canada said, making reference to their eaier phone conversation. Prussia understood and followed after Canada.

Maybe falling in love with Canada wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**That's all. Go home. Hit the little green 'review' button on your way out and leave a nice comment (or a not so nice one). Thanks for reading~ Hope you had a good V-day, Happy Christmas, Hope your Birthday rocks and all that fun stuff~ **


End file.
